


The wrong men in the wrong places

by cumberverse



Category: Half-Life, Hunt Down The Freeman (Video Game)
Genre: Shout out to the hdtf hell server for giving me the courage to publish this, ily guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25872946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumberverse/pseuds/cumberverse
Summary: Gordon Freeman and Mitchell Shepherd are on opposite ends of the protagonist scale. Gordon is the hero, always saving people and being heralded as the resistance's savior, while Mitchell lets people die and claims his status as a villain. However, wouldn't it be interesting to take a peak into a world where Gordon and Mitchell have different lives. A world where Mitchell saves lives and Gordon destroys them.It doesn't take much to change an entire world, it all comes down to the right person in the right place.
Kudos: 9





	The wrong men in the wrong places

**Author's Note:**

> This scene is based off the ending of Hunt Down the Freeman
> 
> I'm sorry for any typos, no one beta read this.

Adam collapses seconds after the shot rings out.

Gordon stalks over to the man, gun raised and aimed at his head.

"G-Gordon! Please! I can explain."

"Then explain." The words come out harshly. His voice hasn't been used in twenty something years, it's rough and thick which emotions.

Adam's eyes widen at the verbal response. Seconds pass and Adam still doesnt start talking. Gordon aims his gun up, barely a foot away from Adam's head and shoots, the bullet connecting with the steel ground.

Adam jolts, and the explanation falls from him frantically. Gordon listens but finds himself not caring. He just wants Adam gone.

He cared about Adam, told him everything and entrusted his life with the man. And yet Adam still betrayed him.

Gordon poured all he was into Adam's hands and Adam still threw him overboard to die.

"Gordon, I... I'm sorry."

That snaps Gordon back. He glares down at the man, sitting in a pool of pity beneath him. "Did you ever care?" Gordon asks.

"What?" Gordon doesn't reply.

He knows Adam heard him well enough.

Adam swallows thickly then looks away. "I didn't at first. Then, the years on the boat changed my thoughts. Couldn't ever... you know. Show that. Wasn't a part of my deal, had to show that I didn't care. I was supposed to be impartial, only on the side of me while everyone assumed I was on your side."

Gordon clicks the safety off, watching Adam visibly relax as he puts the gun back in it's holster. "I wanted to show you I cared. And I guess, I had to have shown I did with how open you were with me." Adam looks away, "Fuck I..."

Adam stops. "What?" Gordon prompts.

"I regret making that deal man. He came to me while I was dying after Shepherd shot me. Asked me to help him and in return I'd get my life and freedom back. I was young and stupid and thought I could live forever." Adam rins a hand through his hair and laughs bitterly, "I really should've just turned him down."

Gordon clenches his jaw and turns away from Adam. Gordon never was good at hiding his emotions.

He's hurt, deeply, by Adam's actions. It feels like a knife being twisted in his guts. But he still cares, Adam was the closest thing Gordon had to a friend. Sure, he had Nick, but even after 20 years he still feels like an ally and not a friend. Adam however, was someone Gordon could always rely on and know as a steady variable in his life.

He sighs, running his hands over his scarred face. "Gordon?" Adam asks, voice barely heard over the sound of the waves.

Gordon holds back his tears, but can't find the strength to stop the shaking that took over his body. He's so emotionally worn thin, he can't bottle this up and deal with later.

He hears a soft curse then the sound of someone moving. Moments later, bloodied hands grab him and pull him into a hug. Gordon doesn't hesitate to hug back and sob into Adam's shoulder.

Years of pain, betrayal, the hatred and anger, everything Gordon held back to act as the perfect captain for the ship, all flood out. He was probably hurting Adam further with how hard he's gripping him. His hands grasped in the hard fabric of Adam's shirt.

It takes a while for Gordon to calm, his hands slowly unballed from the shirt and he finally processes the gentle rubbing at his back. He doesn't pull away right away, instead he stands there, trying to comprehend what just happened.

"Are you okay?" Adam asks softly.

Gordon shakes his head and finally pulls away from Adam. Adam drops his hands to his sides, one hand covering up the bullet wound on his thigh.

[We need to get you to a medic.] He shakily signs.

"I can get there on my own, go rest." Adam says.

Gordon frowns. [I don't.] He stops. He can't say he doesn't trust Adam. He does, he so definitely trusts Adam. [Just let me come with.] He finally signs.

Adam's eyebrows furrow for a second, probably trying fo figure out what Gordon signed. Then sighs. "Fine, but you're leaving once the doctor fixes me."

Gordon nods, he doesn't like the terms. But figures if Adam tried pulling anything, the soldiers that always stayed with the medics could take him down. All Gordon had to do was tell them that it was a special case and Adam had to be watched at all times and could only do things if he asked and had an escort.

Gordon doesn't like treating Adam as a prisoner but... He has to. For the safety of his crew.

Gordon watches as the medic removes the bullet from Adam's thigh and patches him up. He's grossed out by it, sure, but he still needs to make sure Adam doesn't pull anything.

Afterwards he let the medic know that he could leave to get an extra pack of rations if he'd like. Then he briefs the soldiers on what to do when he leaves.

As he turns to leave, he hears Adam quietly call his name out.

Gordon should leave. He should keep walking and go find Nick, explain what happened to him. But he doesn't.

He turns and walks back to Adam. The man is propped up against a few shitty pillows and has wrapped himself in a raggedy blanket. Neither speak for a while, Adam staring at his legs while Gordon waits.

"Thank you for not killing me." Adam finally says.

[You really-] "Yes. I thought you were going to shoot me and dump me overboard for what I did. Which, I deserve, but you didn't." Adam says.

[You have betrayed me and everyone else who trusted me. You fucked my face up and pretended it was someone innocent who did it. But you're still human, and you're unfortunately my friend. I couldn't kill you even if you asked.]

Gordon didn't mean to joke in the reply, but habits die hard. Adam laughs softly, "Thank you, Gordon."

[You're welcome.]

Gordon turns and Adam doesn't try stop him.

Gordon doesnt seek out Nick or anything else for that matter. He just makes his way to his room and lays in bed, wrapped in a somewhat comfortable comforter and thinks about how awfully cold he is all alone.


End file.
